


and the kids cried out (please stop you're scaring me)

by Yurt



Series: And when I wake, will you still be with me? [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Deserves Better, Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Allison Hargreeves-centric, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, I cant believe i had to write that, I just want them to be happy, Mentioned Reginald Hargreeves, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, No Incest, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, good mom allison hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurt/pseuds/Yurt
Summary: Allison had always been in control. Her power ensured that. So what happens when she loses that control?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves
Series: And when I wake, will you still be with me? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658941
Kudos: 18





	and the kids cried out (please stop you're scaring me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Control by Halsey

Allison never had to lift a finger to get what she wanted. All it took was a few pretty words, and others began to do her bidding. All she had to do was speak it into the universe and it would come true. 

She used her powers all the time. Anyone else who had them would do that exact same. It’s not her fault she has an advantage. Anyway, even if someone complained, all she would have to do is whisper, _I heard a rumour,_ and no one would be complaining anymore. 

All she did was lighten the load that was on her back. Everytime she used her powers in new ways, her dad would praise her, and would gift her with more toys or clothes. The only thing he asked in return was for her to train.

Training was easy at first. Convince her brothers to give her something, or to do her chores for her. Make other kids get themselves in trouble. Make them yell at teachers and adults, or even make people run around like the world was ending. 

Then he pushed her further.

It was one thing to rumour kids into giving you things, another thing entirely to force grown men to shoot themselves, or to rumour them into hurting their friends, their family. She thought to herself though, anyone in her position would do it. It made her father happy; or as happy as Reginald Hargreeves ever was. He wasn’t so commanding when she listened and practiced with her powers. It was almost like she had the control in that moment.

She liked that feeling. Control. She liked knowing that no matter how rough things were going, all she had to do was open her mouth and she could regain all of her control in a situation. It was addicting to know that no matter how strong any of her siblings got, no matter how big her opponent was, she would always be the one with the power. It made life a lot easier to live.

As she got older she only got better at using her powers. She got better at saying just the right set of words to make anyone do anything for her. Her siblings could call her selfish and spoiled all they wanted, but she didn't need them anyway. She could have her pick of who she wanted to be with, why should she choose them? All they were was scared little kids, trying to hide from the monster in their house. Allison ran towards it, because she had always been equal to it. The only other exception was Luther.

Luther and her had always been the best out of all the siblings. While the rest of them were cowards, they could see it like it always was. Luther never seemed to hold her powers against her either. Whether it was because he was naive or he trusted her, she wasn’t sure, but she liked to believe it was the latter. (She liked to believe that at least one of her siblings still liked her)

When she left the house for good she didn’t know where she was going. She had just needed to leave the house that was suffocating her. She didn’t worry too much about what would happen next however. No matter where Allison went, she had always had control. 

She got to Hollywood easily, a few pretty words here and there and she had gotten rides and free food all the way to where she needed to be. She figured out what she wanted to do pretty fast. She had lived most of her life in the limelight already, why did that have to change? All she had to do was speak and every casting director was tripping over themselves to give her a role.

She had risen to fame quickly, making a name for herself completely separate from The Umbrella Academy. She was going up, and it didn’t seem like she was stopping anytime soon. And then she met Patrick.

Patrick was smart, sweet, and with a career that was booming just as much as hers. They had met at a party and Allison and him had hit it off spectacularly. She was smitten almost instantly. After a few dates she thought that she might really love him. That thought sent her into a panic. She loved him, but how would she know what he felt? She was losing her grip on her control and she didn’t like it. She wanted it back.

All it took was a few words. ‘ _I heard a rumour that you loved me’_ , and then he did. They got married soon after that, and it was pure bliss. Allison was in love and in control and she had never felt as good. And, well, if some people had their suspicions, then they didn’t matter. All she did was speed the process up a little, that’s all. Anyone would do the same if they had her powers.

A few more years along the line and they were living the perfect happily ever after. Allison had thought she couldn’t get happier. Then Claire came along and she was proved completely and utterly wrong. Claire was perfect, and when Allison looked at her, she could feel her heart swell. She had never understood her own mothers constant need to protect them until that moment. Just looking at Claire's little face, Allison knew she would do anything for her. It was terrifying.

The control Allison had spent years maintaining, gone. Just like that, someone came and snapped their fingers, and Allison was left floundering, trying her best to swim to shore,but there was no life boat. She didn’t know how to raise a child! She didn’t know what to do when Claire cried or screamed. She had never had to change a diaper before. She was floundering and nobody could help her so she told a little rumour. Just enough to get Claire to sleep. But it had taken a pressure off of her she didn’t know was there. So she did it again. And again. And she told herself any other parent would do the same in her place. Her control was back and she felt like she could finally breathe.

Then one day Patrick came home early, and he caught her rumouring their little girl. He freaked out. Told her to stay away from them, to not come near Claire again. They went to court, but in the end Patrick won, and her daughter was gone, along with all control she thought she had.

And then her dad was dead, and she didn’t have time to try again, because she needed to go to the funeral. She could just hope that while there she could keep her head above water long enough for someone to help her.

**Author's Note:**

> In Reginalds house it's probably hard for the kids to be in control of anything, including themselves, what with all the cameras. I feel like Allison would have coped by using her power to gain a semblance of control, even if it's not real.


End file.
